Doce Campanadas
by saharaloto
Summary: Como parte de la celebración del día en que los rebeldes del San Pablo se conocieron. Celebración organizada por Canulita Pech a la que me uno gustosamente y dedicado a todas las Terrytanas y a las que no siéndolo leen con respeto estas historias. Feliz y bendecido 2019.


**DOCE CAMPANADAS**

París, 31 de diciembre de 1924.

 _Sólo tenían siete meses de casados, y aquí estaban en la Ciudad del Amor donde se suponía pasarían una increíble noche de año nuevo, un aniversario de su primer encuentro, la noche perfecta de celebración de la primera vez que había contemplado esas lagunas verdes, y el rubio cabello rebelde, pero no…_

 _Aquí estaba él corriendo por las calles de París intentando sobrepasar las mareas de personas que se conducían por la ciudad para celebrar el año nuevo y todo por un par de ojos esmeralda que se compadecían de todo ser humano que encontraba y luego lo miraban a él para hacerlo sucumbir ante lo que quisieran._

 _Si él fuese un esposo más rígido no estarían pasando por esta locura, pero no, ella hacía lo que quería con él y no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto, correr aún más…_

Había planeado este viaje a detalle, incluso se disfrazó para llegar a París aunque no creía que fuese conocido en esta ciudad; sin embargo, algo falló. Una joven reportera además fanática de su trabajo, de origen inglés lo reconoció y como buena estratega no lo abordó a él, abordó a Candice mientras él recogía él recogía el equipaje; y antes que pudiese darse cuenta Candice le había pedido darle una entrevista precisamente en la víspera de Año Nuevo, que incluía fotografías, porque como le había dicho su esposa:

Tú no entiendes lo difícil que es como mujer abrirse camino en una profesión.

Así que al día siguiente en lugar de dar un romántico paseo alrededor de París estaba siendo preparado para la entrevista, mientras Candy lo miraba con cara de adoración, bueno, eso no era tan malo.

Las preguntas eran las mismas de siempre: sus gustos, sus próximos trabajos, su reciente matrimonio, aunque se negó a contestar algunas preguntas de la entrometida reportera como el recuerdo de la fallecida Susan Marlowe o la reacción de la familia de Candice a su boda; no iba a ir por ahí. Todo iba relativamente bien hasta que Candy comenzó a aburrirse, y con justa razón, por lo que le sugirió que fuese a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

 _En qué estabas pensando Terry Grandchester._

Llegó el momento de las fotografías, y fue donde el caos se desató. Sabía que estando en París luciría diferentes atuendos de diversas casas de moda, lo que no comprendió en el principio fue que las fotografías no serían tomadas en la habitación sino en las calles de París.

Perfecto!

No podía discutir con las personas responsables, había sido incompetente al aceptar sin mirar todos los detalles, además él era un profesional ya fuese en Inglaterra, Nueva York o París, así que con resignación caminó hacia la salida.

Antes de salir del hotel, Terry solicitó al personal del hotel que informara a su esposa sobre su salida y que regresaría lo más pronto posible.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y la sesión de fotos continuaba, aún faltaban dos cambios de ropa; el actor ya no podía disimular su inquietud.

Ante esto el equipo sugirió enviar a alguien al hotel para que informara a la señora Graham o la acompañara para estar cerca de su esposo.

Una hora después, el asistente regresó pero no dijo nada hasta que la sesión estaba terminando.

Candice no había regresado al hotel.

 _Me volví una fiera, consideré que ya se habían aprovechado lo suficiente de mi tiempo y de mi paciencia, bajé del puente donde estaba parado, y procedí a prácticamente arrancarme la ropa, pronto serían las 6 de la tarde; Candice no había podido ir tan lejos, algo debió pasar._

El encargado de vestuario trató de detenerlo, huelga decir que el quisquilloso caballero terminó con su mandíbula recortada por el golpe que le dió, si quería que lo demandara o que le enviase la factura de la ropa. Se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la reportera:

Si publicas esto te verás en problemas, nada es más importante que mi esposa.

Terry corrió hacia el hotel, tenía que asegurarse que todo estaba bien en la habitación, era posible que Candice regresara luego de que el asistente se fuera.

Y en efecto regresó al lugar y vió que la tina había sido ocupada, había unas vendas junto al lavabo, algo le había sucedido a Candice, y él tenía que encontrarla.

Corrió hacia el vestíbulo pero nadie había visto entrar o salir a la joven del hotel desde la mañana.

Iba de regreso a la habitación cuando pensó que podría haber estado herida e ir a un hospital. Terry recorrió los dos hospitales que estaban cerca, fue a la policía donde le informaron que se requerían 24 horas para ser reportada como desaparecida, y en los hospitales no había nadie con los rasgos de Candy.

Regresó al hotel esperando encontrar algo que pudiera decirle donde estaba Candice, eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando.

Al llegar se tiró sobre la cama, la cual ya había sido arreglada por el servicio a la habitación, cuando vio un sobre en la pequeña mesa a un lado. Era un sobre blanco con su nombre, lo abrió y comenzó a reír:

 _Terry Grandchester eres un idiota. Un idiota enamorado que realmente no pudo detenerse 10 minutos para ver este sobre._

Riéndose de sí mismo, vio la hora y procedió a arreglarse, no faltaba mucho para la medianoche y debía correr.

Pasando entre multitud de personas, llegó al río Sena, las luces de los barcos daban la bienvenida a los visitantes, y ahí con un pequeño bulto en sus manos sobre uno de los barcos la vió, tan hermosa y dulce como aquella vez que la había visto en el gran trasatlántico hace ya tantos años.

Subió al bote sin pensarlo para estar junto a ella.

Recorrí la ciudad buscándote. - dijo el caballero.

Te deje una nota, encontré a este gatito herido pero no pude encontrar a nadie que lo atendiera, así que me escabullí por el área de servicio y llegué a la habitación para cuidarlo, te deje la nota, y luego salí a buscar nuevamente un veterinario.

Soy tan cabeza dura como tu pecosa, no vi la nota y entré en pánico.

Tienes razón somos un par de cabezas duras.

Ahora muéstrame a tu nuevo amigo.

Una bolita blanca cubierta con vendajes dio un siseo al joven caballero, se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que el grito colectivo de las 12 campanadas a su alrededor los sacó de su burbuja para dos. Antes que pudiera pensar algo más los labios de su esposa estaban sobre él. No había mejor forma de recibir el año.

FIN

 **DIOS LES BENDIGA. FELIZ 2019**


End file.
